


卡卡西奇幻物语·纸飞机

by DoctorMaple



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMaple/pseuds/DoctorMaple
Summary: 那一天，卡卡西捡到一架纸飞机。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 2





	卡卡西奇幻物语·纸飞机

**零**

  


如果一个人的思念可以具象化……

  


**壹**

  


“啊，纸飞机。”卡卡西戳了戳身边的黑发少年。带土刚刚点完眼药水，他眨巴着眼睛顺着卡卡西手指的方向看，一架纸飞机落在远处的草坡上。

  


带土今这一天难得没有迟到，居然比水门老师和琳要早，他心里有点得意，可是集合地点只有那个骄傲又固执的卡卡西，背对他坐在那里。

“嘿！”带土从背后跳出来想要吓吓他。那个人回头，一张脸面无表情，死鱼眼居然瞪得很圆，似乎在说，切，我可是忍者。

带土心想，这个人明明才12岁，小小年纪，怎么就这么老气横秋了？他真想把卡卡西的脑袋瓜敲开看看他到底在想什么。

  


带土取下防风镜点眼药水，那只纸飞机似乎就是那个时候颤颤巍巍地飞着，进入了卡卡西的视野。

  


跟平常上课时不同，卡卡西这时候的坐姿很放松，他微微有点驼背，胳膊肘撑着膝盖支起脑袋，眯着眼睛看着那架纸飞机被风托在空中，从远方飞到近一点的远方。

带土惊讶的发现，尽管面罩遮得很严实，卡卡西的眼里却有了笑容。

  


“卡卡西，你很高兴吗？”带土很好奇。

卡卡西并没有很认真地在听带土说话，只是很随意地“嗯”了一声，依旧很专注地试图看清落在草丛里的纸飞机。

“呐，因为很少看到你笑，”带土解释了一下，“你很喜欢纸飞机吗？这个东西，用风遁就可以让它飞很久。”

“是这样没错，可是如果折得好的话，借助自然风也可以飞起来哦。”卡卡西这样说着的同时从地上爬起，跑到对面的草坡上把那架纸飞机捡了回来。

卡卡西低头摆弄着纸飞机，来回把它拆开又折好然后又拆开，纸飞机一次又一次地变成一张有很多折痕的白纸。

带土看他那么投入，很好奇，说，“这种跟我小时候折的好像不太一样。”

“唔，这种折法很特别，”卡卡西点头，向带土示意，“这里要折出一个弧度，还有这个地方不可以折成直角，要是一个钝角……”

  


卡卡西终于再次折好了纸飞机，他站在顺风的位置，捏着那架纸飞机轻轻投向空中，风托着纸飞机飞了起来。令带土没有想到的是，它居然就这样颤颤巍巍地一直飞到他们目之所及的尽头，消失了。

  


发现纸飞机快飞走了，卡卡西原本想去追，可追了几步就停了下来，只是一直望着纸飞机消失的方向。带土看着身边的少年，在阳光下白得简直在发光了，可是他第一次觉得，卡卡西那头桀骜不驯的白毛，看起来有点寂寞。

  


“咦，你们怎么好像不开心？”趁卡卡西和带土不注意，突然出现的水门老师揉乱了他们俩的头发。

卡卡西灵活地逃离了老师的毒手，好整以暇站在一旁，带土还在努力挣扎，水门老师倒是玩得非常愉快。

带土好不容易逃出生天，一边整理头发一边装模作样抱怨道，“老师我和笨蛋卡卡西等你好久了，这次是你迟到待会你要……”他说得正起劲，少女的笑脸从水门老师身后冒了出来，带土立刻闭上了嘴巴，脸红得简直要冒烟了。

琳的笑容里有一丝担忧，“卡卡西有心事吗？”她这样问。

“没什么，”卡卡西摇头，“想起一些以前的事。”

  


水门老师击掌示意，“大家听好了，现在我要说任务要求了。“东倒西歪的三个小孩终于乖乖站好，老师也严肃起来，有了一个忍者小队的样子。

  


”这一次的任务虽然只是C级，要运送一份货物前往土之国，但是现在国际形势比较紧张，所以不要把这个任务想得太简单哦。这次的委托人身份比较特殊……”

  


**贰**

  


六代火影忙于村子重建以及战后外交的各项事务，一不小心睡着了。

  


“老师？卡卡西老师！”

远方似乎传来了什么人的呼唤，是清亮的少年音色。

“你好吵，让他睡一会好了。”

另外一个熟悉的男声。

“老师看起来累坏了……”

刻意压低的女声，到最后几乎听不见了。

……

  


卡卡西坐直身子揉了揉眼睛，看见了第七班的三个小孩。

小樱瞪了鸣人一眼，鸣人摸着脑袋笑得很尴尬，佐助一脸事不关己的样子站在一边，看上去很酷。

  


“抱歉，你们等很久了吧，”卡卡西笑了一下，“差点就睡过晚上的聚餐了呢。”

小樱很认真地叮嘱道，“老师，工作再忙也要注意身体，不要试图挑战医疗忍者的尊严啊。”

“你们对中年人的体力有什么误解吗？我只是有点累，你们不用为我担心的。”这样说着，卡卡西脸上挂上了懒洋洋的笑容。

“啊嘞，老师又想到了什么色色的事情吗？”

“呵呵，你猜？”

  


**叁**

  


卡卡西让几个小孩先行前往聚会地点，自己则还有一些工作要处理。撑着额头努力工作的时候，他又想到了之前的梦，确实是曾经亲身经历过的事，却和记忆有些许不同，准确来说是视角的问题，卡卡西觉得，在那个梦里，他不是卡卡西，而是拥有上帝视角的旁观者。做了这样的梦，他的思绪自然而然回到了那天晚上。

  


那是在夏夜璀璨的星空下，带土和琳早已睡熟了，卡卡西却怎么也睡不着，他总也忍不住去想白天发生的事。

卡卡西翻了个身，发现水门老师双手枕着头，仰躺着看着天空。

卡卡西犹豫着开口道，“老师？”

“嗯？”水门老师偏过头来看他，那双湖水般的蓝色眼睛看起来那么可靠温柔，让人突然有了倾诉一切的冲动。

“老师……如果，如果看到了不可能存在的事物，但是又不是幻觉，是能够真真切切摸到的实物，身边的人也看到了，这样的事，有可能发生吗？”

“为什么说是不可能存在的事物呢？”

“嗯，怎么说呢，因为是曾经对我非常重要，但是已经永远失去的东西啊，而且似乎还有着超自然的力量，可是并没有人使用忍术。”

水门老师似乎在思考，他很久没有说话，直到他翻过身变成与卡卡西面对面的状态。

事实上，波风水门想说的话很多，他看着眼前的少年，漆黑的眼珠里有着和年龄不相符的镇定，又有些迷茫。他了解少年的过去，也就知道他隐藏在平静外表下的惶恐和担忧，家庭的不幸让他比同龄人更加迅猛地成长了起来，可他才12岁，在任何人眼里都还是个小孩。尽管有很多话想说，可是犹豫了很久，他最终说出口的，也是多年以后成为六代目的卡卡西所能够记得的，是这样一段话：

“我小时候听过一个有趣的传说。原本忍者死后，体内的查克拉会散落到天地间，但是如果死去的忍者对这世间的人或事物有着非常非常深刻的感情，即使死亡也不能磨灭的话，他的查克拉就会在感情的力量下凝聚成实体，寄托自己的思念。很奇怪吧，明明生命已经逝去了，可是感情却比生命更长久。”

  


夕阳染红了窗外卡卡西喜欢的那棵月桂树的枝头和夏末傍晚的凉风。终于搞定了当天的工作，卡卡西的心情也终于放松了下来，他起身伸了一个懒腰——一件紫色的长袍从他肩上滑落。

  


**End**

  



End file.
